Mary (BTN)
Mary is one of the eligible bachelorettes in Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. She is a shy and quiet girl who works at the Library, and is prone to assisting people in need. She loves books, saying that they are "Calm and soothing, somehow." Mary spends most of her time in the Library, except for Mondays when it's closed. Her father Basil has written most of the books in the library, and is very happy when people come to read. As her heart level increases, she will open up to you. Gray will often go to the Library to read books, and will be your rival for Mary if you choose to pursue her. ScheduleHarvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart *''Time:'' 10am-4pm; 1st Year; Spring; Tues - Sun) *''Place:'' Library You enter the Library to find Mary writing a book. You can say two things, "What Are You Writing?", or, "I'd Like To Read A Book." Choose "What Are You Writing?" ---- Purple Heart *''Requirements:'' Purple heart with Mary, have seen the black heart event *''Time:'' 10am-4pm; 1st Year; Spring; Tues - Sun) *''Place:'' Library You enter the library and see Mary. She asks what you came for and you can either say "Came to read" or "Just dropping by." Choose "Came to read." for the best outcome. ---- Blue Heart *''Requirements:'' Blue heart with Mary, have seen previous heart events *''Time:'' 2pm-6pm; 1st Year; Any Season; Mon - Sun) *''Place:'' Your House Mary comes to your house on a random day and gives you a book titled "The Woodcutter and the King." After reading it (select it in the Rucksack and press the Triangle button) take it back to her. She will ask which character you liked; "the King" or "the Woodcutter." Answer with "Liked the Woodcutter" and you will gain a boost in her affection toward you. Rival Events'''http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 '''Serious Discussion :Trigger: First time you visit the Square. 2nd Spring, Year 1, 1.00pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAV0ed4WqIU&index=15&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 Mary asks why Gray is always at the square what’s he doing. Gray says nothing, Mary then asks if he’s Saibara’s grandson and if he works at the blacksmith. Gray says he’s not interested in smithing and that he wants to go back to the city. Mary then says her family came from the city too because her dad wanted to study plants. Gray says he can’t figure out what he wants to do in the village. Mary asks him what he wants to do that he can’t find, Gray says nothing. Mary tells Gray to try different things to see what he might want to do and then walks away. ---- Gray Borrows a Book :Trigger: Visit the library. 6th Spring, Year 1, 5.30pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RtGl8S50PQ&index=20&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 Gray and Mary discus a book he has partially read and is going to borrow. Gray says he’s starting to like the village more; Mary says that’s good and offers to show Gray more good books. Gray thanks Mary. While Gray is walking away, Mary calls out to Gray asking if he will visit again and Gray says yes. ---- Gray is Injured :Trigger: Visit the Blacksmith. 6th Spring, Year 2, 10.00amhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7ngkuOwx_g&index=24&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 Mary will walk into the blacksmith's and witness Gray burning himself. She will ask Gray if he is OK. Gray says he’s OK and Saibara says that the burn isn’t too bad and that he got hurt because he wasn’t paying attention and insults him. Gray says again that he’s ok and Mary apologizes for panicking and that she doesn’t know how to help. Gray says that’s not true and that Mary helped motivate him do something. Saibara comes back and gives Gray ointment for his burn. ---- Gray & Mary Talking about Book :Trigger: Visit the library. 6th Spring, Year 2, 2.00pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMDYXwAfs_U&index=28&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07 Mary and Gray are discussing a book that Mary has written. Mary asks Gray what he thinks, and Gray tells her it's even better than her dad's books. Mary states she was nervous because she had never shown it to anyone else before. Gray thinks she should show others and that she could be a professional. Mary humbly says it’s not that great and Gray returns the book. Mary asks Gray what’s wrong as he walks away. Gray responds by saying his praise isn’t enough to boost her confidence and that he’s going home. Mary apologizes and says that his praise is more important to her than anyone else’s. Gray than says it was special for him to read it. ---- Gray’s Proposal :Trigger: Visit the library. 3rd Spring, Year 3, 2.10pmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_J4sm4LHn8&nohtml5=False This final event will trigger Mary and Grays's wedding 7 days later. Gray mentions that he was promoted to Blacksmith and all that he has left to do is propose to Mary. 'Trivia' *If the player marries Mary, she will work in the library on Sundays and will be at home from Mondays to Saturdays. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature